How it all started
by LadyFluffy-chan
Summary: This is how i have seen what happens before Vash meets up with Meryl and Milly. And i mean a long time before that.
1. Strange day in the Deseret

****

Disclaimer  
  
Sid: Hey Manda who owns Trigun?  
  
Manda: Why who else but ME!! Yeah! Mwahahahahaha!!  
  
Sid: Really? But then why aren't you rich and famous?  
  
Nick: That's because she doesn't own it. She doesn't make money off it and you wont either from writing about it.  
  
Sid looks at the young man with the black spiked hair and emerald eyes. He was lighting up a smoke.  
  
Sid: YOU MEAN SHE LIED ABOUT IT!?!? Manda you know it's wrong to lie!!  
  
Manda: Man Sid I was just playing with you. I don't own a danm thing and never will I'm sorry.  
  
Manda was pouting but if she didn't say what she did the blond haired girl would have wined about it all night. And saying sorry always worked. She shut right up right away.  
  
Sid: Okay your forgiven. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~ ~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Ok this is my first fanfic, EVER! So I am hoping its good. I have the worst obsession with Trigun and thought it would be nice to have a story that said what happened before Vash meet Meryl and Milly, way before. But I would also like you to remember that this is what I think and it probably didn't happen and it came from my over active imagination.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Strange day in the desert  
  
  
  
The two young women walked slowly thorough the scorching desert. Each thinking this was the hottest day ever on the planet Gunsmoke. The brunette looked up at the sky where the two sun where burning in the sky. The women had been out for over a week now and had finally run out of water. If they didn't come to another town soon they would die of dehydration. Still lost in her thoughts she heard her blond haired sister give a yell.  
  
"What is it Sid?" She asked.  
  
"Manda there's a guy walking toward us!" Sid said pointing in front of her.  
  
Sid started to run toward what ever she saw and Manda had to follow. Manda knew that when she caught up with her they would pass out and die in the desert and not complete what they set out to do. Manda caught up with Sid just as she was falling down.  
  
Manda tried to catch her but couldn't hold her, she was too weak. As Manda looked at her sister lying on the ground she felt a warmth go through her. 'If I'm going to die there is no one else I would want to be with right now.' She thought to her self.  
  
As the thought went through her mind she started to fall to the ground. But before she blacked out she saw a figure of a man coming.  
  
"Great I'm gunna die and the last thing I see or at least think I see is a man." She mumbled and then there was blackness.  
  
Vas had not been able to sleep anymore so he went for a walk. He was one that slept till dusk, but today he had a strange feeling that made him kinda ancuse. So he decided to go for a walk.  
  
He had ended up about a mile out side of the small town Felspar. He liked the desert, it was always quite, so he could think. Right now he was trying to figure out why he had the feeling he did.  
  
While he thought about this he saw a strange blur of a person. At first he though he was seeing things but then another one came up, they where running towards him. He then knew he wasn't seeing things. He sped up as he saw the figures fall to the ground.  
  
Vash got to the people he had seen. He studied the two, they didn't look dangerous but one could never know. He bent and turned the one with the long brown hair over. When he did he got the biggest surprise of his life, it was a young girl! She was breathing and so was her companion.  
  
Vash was confronted with a problem, he could only carry one of them at a time. He looked at the girl's companion, also a girl. The blond one looked way better then the first and the first one looked a bit lighter. So he made a cover with his coat and some sturdy sticks, so the other would be in the shade.  
  
He picked the first girl up and took off. He knew he wasn't far from the town so he took off at a running pace. He made it to the town rather quickly and then to his hotel.  
  
The owner was surprised to see him come in so fast and so early. He was more startled to find that he had a girl over his shoulder.  
  
"I need a Doctor and quick and a truck or something so I can get the other one."  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Vash. You can use my truck it is parked right out side. I'll get a Doctor and take her to a room."  
  
"Okay great. But take her to mine." Vash told him.  
  
"Uh…Okay."  
  
Vash took off in the old pickup. He got the truck to go at a good speed, considering its age. He made it back to the blond girl in no time. He took his coat from where it was shading the girl and put in the bed of the truck. He put the girl onto it, he found she was really light.  
  
He got back in the cab and took off. He still made good time but wasn't going very fast, so as not to hurt the girl. As he pulled up at the hotel the owner came out. He helped Vash bring the girl in and up to his room.  
  
The Doctor looked them over and then told a anchiouse Vas to go wait down stares, so he could work. So a moping Vash walked out the door and went down stares to the bar, where he proceded to get drunk.  
  
  
  
Awwwwwww Noooooooo I left it at a cliffhanger. (evil grin). Sorry but I need to get some sleep but I promise to have the next part up in a while. Also please let me know what you think so I know if I should write some more.  
  
  
  
From me always 


	2. Introductions and explanations

****

Disclaimer: ok like my last one said I don't own a danm thing and I never will, I'm only in high school and have to work too much to try and own Trigun.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: ok I know I left off last time at a bad place but here is more of what I have done in class, and I think whoever sent me my first review, that's the other reason I am doing this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions and explanations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Manda opened her eyes slowly. At first all she saw was a bright light. 'O'my God I'm dead! And we never got to finish our plans.' She thought to her self and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again and this time she could see walls and furniture. She noticed she had a light sheet over her body. She turned her head to the left and saw her sister, Sid, lying next to her sleeping peacefully. She then looked to her right and saw a guy that looked strangely familiar. He had on a pair of tight pants, a white shirt and a red coat over the back of his chair. He had spiky blond hair, which right now looked like it needs to be combed.  
  
She was about to get out of the bed she was in when she noticed she had no cloths on. When she saw this she gave a small screech that woke the sleeping figure in the chair.  
  
"So your finally awake. Good I was starting to get worried you wouldn't. But you should keep it down your friend is still out." This strange man said to her.  
  
"Who are you and where the hell am I?!" Manda said in her pissy voice.  
  
"You are in Felspar as for me Vash, fast runner here. And who might you be?" Vash said to her.  
  
"Me I'm Manda M. and the blond is my sister Sid M. Can you tell me what happened and where my cloths are."  
  
"Well actually I'm not totally sure what happened I was the one who brought you here from the desert about three days ago. And the cloths thing the Doc did it, they are sitting on the chair." He said pointing and then getting up.  
  
"I'm going to go get him so he can look you over again." He said heading to the door. As he was leaving she noticed that he had a gun strapped to his thigh. Just as he was about to close the door Manda said, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Hey its nothing to save a pretty one like you. And call me Vash." With that he went out the door to get the doctor.  
  
As soon as he was gone Manda turned to her sister. She was still sleeping but not for long. Manda plugged Sid's nose so she would wake up. And as always it worked. Sid thrashed around a bit then calmed down when she could breath again.  
  
"Manda what was that for? I was dreaming and having a good time." Sid whined to her sister.  
  
"It's the only way to get you to wake up and you know it. I wanted you to be up when the doctor came and when Vash got back."  
  
"Doctor? Vash? What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure but the doctor should be able to tell us. And Vash is the one who saved us, which is really good. He's the one we came looking for. Vash."  
  
"Is it really him? I'm so happy." Sid squealed.  
  
Just then the doctor came in. He wasn't very old but not too young either.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Just fine thank you. Could you tell us what happened?" Manda asked him.  
  
"Well you both passed out of dehydration and have been out almost three days now. Now I am just going to check some things and then let you be."  
  
He checked their reflexes, coordination, blood pressure and other things.  
  
"Well your both as healthy as ever but it will still take a few days for you to get your strength back." He said as he packed up.  
  
"Okay well make sure we take it easy." Sid said cheerfully to him.  
  
"Bye ladies"  
  
"Bye." They both said.  
  
After he had gone Manda promptly got in to a shower.  
  
  
  
It was becoming dark out side when Vash came back. Manda and Sid had both taken showers and had some food. Then they sat around talking about what had been going on and what was going to happened. They had lost their bags before passing out. That meant they had no cloths and no money and their guns where gone and all the stuff they need to help them on their mission. They where talking about this when Vash came in.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are you felling now?" Vash asked.  
  
"We're fine thanks to you." Manda said without much passion in her voice.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Well we don't have any money, actually we don't have anything but what you found us in."  
  
"Well actually I have a surprise for you. But before I show you, you have to promise to tell me why you're here and looking for me. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Sid said right away.  
  
Sid loved suprisses and Manda gave her a strong look but then it softened. 'It's the least we could do, he did save us and has made sure we where taken care of for the last few days.' She said to her self.  
  
So they followed Vash down the hallway and in to a room right next to his. As they walked in they looked around in aww. They hadn't been in a room this nice in almost a month. Then they saw the bags on the floor next to the bed. They both let a squeal of delight and ran to them and started to go through them.  
  
The first things they brought out where the guns they always carried. They where an older fashion then Vash's, with a wooden handle and a long metal barrel. He was very intrigued by them and where they came from. After that came the belts that where made of leather and had the bullets in them. Then they had the cleaning equipment and extra bullets. The last thing was the cloths. They didn't have that much, two pair of pants, one regular shirt and a tank top each. Then they got out a dark trench coat and white one and two sets of boots. The last things where the battered hats and sunglasses.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Vash could say.  
  
"You two sure do carry a lot and I thought you where harmless." He said finally.  
  
"We may look it but we aren't when it comes to defending us and others." Manda said to him.  
  
"So how about tell me why you came looking for me."  
  
"Yeah sure, have a seat and be ready for a long story."  
  
' Manda and Sid M. had been left on the doorstep one night about seventeen years ago. No one knew who had left them or why. All they had found with the girls was a piece of paper with their names on it. And a box that no one wanted to open or show the girls. No of this helped them, the paper didn't have a last name on it and the box was plain except the carving no one knew what it was.  
  
They stayed with the family that had found them. Soon finding out they weren't normal kids. As they got older one day they came down stairs in a pair of their brothers old pants. Their parents had never seen the girls like that, especially Sid, the girl who loved getting new dresses.  
  
There was something else that was different, their eyes had a weird gleam in them and Manda's hair had gone from blond to brown. All this scared their parents so they got them to a doctor quickly. The doctor told them that he didn't know what was going on. So the parents took the girls home.  
  
They tried to get the girls to where the dresses but they always seemed to come down in pants. So finally they gave in and let the girls get pants that would fit them. Each time they came home from shopping they would have something extra.  
  
Then when they were about twelve they came down and had a pair of guns on them.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Their parents asked.  
  
"We found them in a box that had our symbol on it mother." Manda told her.  
  
Sid never talked much but now she was, "And we have decided to learn how to use them."  
  
With that the sisters took off. They would practice with them every day for almost four years. They became really good at shooting and aim. They never worried about much because their parents never stopped them. As the years flew by they mad a name for them selves. Everyone was scared of them, they had leaned how to fight as well as shoot a gun. They could all in all beat anyone in the town.  
  
When the girls seventeenth birthday came along the parents finally decided to tell them what they could. So after the party the girls sat with who they thought was their parents and listened to what they had to say.  
  
"We know you're not out parents but we know who can help us find them." Sid told them.  
  
Manda and Sid never said who it was or how they had found out. And three days later they left taking what they needed. Their normal cloths for the desert and the others for when in towns.'  
  
  
  
"So how am I brought in to all this?" Vash asked when the where done.  
  
"When we found the guns we found a note telling us to seek out a guy named Vash who lived near here and he could help us. We also found another piece of paper but we didn't know what it meant. Here you can see it" Sid said suprising her sister handing him the paper.  
  
Vash looked at the paper for a minute and look of horror came to his face.  
  
"N…N…NO it cant be I thought he died a long time ago." Vash stuttered while trying to get a breath of air in his lungs.  
  
  
  
To be continued…….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ok so here is the next chapter I hope you like this one but now I have to go and kick my brother out of the shower so I can get one for school in the morning. And I should have another chapter up sometime tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Love always  
  
VashClub 


	3. Vash tells about his past

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun and I doubt I ever will I am too danm busy with my schoolwork and trying to be a normal teenager at the same time. I also have to keep the house clean. I WANT TO OWN SOMETHING!!! But o well I guess that will come later in life.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Ok I have a thing about ending in cliffhangers and I will still do it, sorry. I would like to thank the ONLY person who has read my story and reviewed it. THANK YOU!! You're the best. To those who have read it I would like to say I haven't seen all of the Trigun series and my friend said that this chapter bugged her cuz of how I explain how Vash grew up(witch is nothing like the series). Pleaz don't be mad at me for how I do this chapter. And forgive me for taken so long sometimes I am having trouble with my comp and I have been writing this in class and then putting it on the comp. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Vash tells about his past  
  
"Vash what's wrong?" Sid asked worried. "You look like you have seen a ghost."  
  
"Not a ghost but hand writing that should belong to one." Vash said still a little ashen.  
  
"Vash explain it to us. We have got to know, this person may be able to tell us who our parents are." Manda said in a gentle tone.  
  
"Well it ain't as long as yours but it's just about as sad."  
  
~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~ ~~~~~  
  
(Flashback time, and its my first)  
  
I had just lost Rem, the woman who had raised my brother Knives and me. Rem had died and Knives had left me. To where I do not know. At the time I was still a kid and had no family. I had lost everything except the gun my brother had some how gotten for me.  
  
When I came to this planet, from where I cant remember, I knew no one. I wondered around for a while till a guy found me. He took me to his home to live there with him. He had a small house with a little crop of food. He lived by him self with his hawk Ka. He told me his name was Nick and I gave him mine.  
  
Nick became a big brother to me. I never scared him that I grew up faster then most kids did. He taught me how to read and to write. He showed me how to use my gun and everything I needed to know. I became really good over time and soon I was better then he was. He told me that I was a natural for it.  
  
One day I was out in the small field weeding the crops that we grew. I had just finished when I smelt smoke. It had been coming from the house and when I looked that way I was that it was on fire. I ran towards it but I was too late nothing could save the house or anything in it. Nick and Ka the only other family I knew other than Rem and my brother was gone. I had lost another family.  
  
So I set out with the only items I had, my gun from my brother and the cloths that Nick had bought for me. Something both live I had lived. That had been over seventeen years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~** ~~~~~~~  
  
(Back to reality)  
  
"But I know this is his handwriting, I saw it many times." Vash said still looking at the note.  
  
"Did you ever find Nicks body or the remands of it?" Manda asked him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well no. I never went back to the place."  
  
"Then he may still be alive." Sid exclaimed.  
  
Ok I know another cliffhanger but hey that's what makes them good. But since this was short I will have the next one up this same day but I have to do my homework first and finish cleaning. I want to thank the person who has been sending me reviews they make me so happy to know someone like my stories. And if you would tell other people about my story and see what they think I would forever be great full to you. FYI the people in this reflect on my friend and me. Manda is like Meryl and I am Milly. Nick is not really like Wolfwood other then that they have the same name. I just love the name and I thought it would be good to have someone that was like Woolfwood in this story  
  
  
  
Love always,  
  


Vashclub


	4. Meeting a stranger

****

Disclaimer: Okay, as always I don't own this show I just write about it. But I do own most characters except the ones that come from Trugun.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I don't have really anything to say right now except I hope you all like this one. And let's get to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Meeting a stranger  
  
  
  
Night had fallen in the town of Felspar and as usual the saloon was busy. Everyone was there load and drunk. Except the man in the far corner of the place. He just had a bottle there and was just sitting not talking to anyone. It was like he was waiting for someone.  
  
The man was a stranger to the town so everyone kept away from him. He never took his eyes off his drink, didn't talk to anyone. People had thought he had fallen asleep. But the owner didn't make him leave because he had paid for his drink and wasn't causing any trouble.  
  
Vash walked in to the bar with two young girls. A blond with a white trench coat and a brunette with a black one. Everyone gave a cheer when they saw him; Vash was the life of the part when there and drunk beyond all hell.  
  
He walked to the bar and asked for some whiskey and three glasses. He then introduced the young lady's to the people as Manda and Sid. Everyone gave a cheer again and went back to whatever they where doing. Which was mostly drinking and playing poker or just talking.  
  
The stranger looked intently when they came in and more so when he introduced his friends. He kept him self-hidden in the shadows as Vash, Manda and Sid took a table close to him. He was close enough to hear everything that they talked about and smiled at what the conversation was about.  
  
"So you guys think that Nick maybe alive still?" Vash asked.  
  
"Yeah you never found a body and you never went back so it is possible that he made it out alive. And the note just about proves it. If he died over seventeen years ago then how did his note get with us when we were left at a house seventeen years ago?" Manda said to him.  
  
"I think the best thing we can do is start looking for him from where he was last see. The house he took you to." Sid said.  
  
"Yeah we can start tomorrow. It can helps us all."  
  
The man got up from his chair then, finished his drink and went to the bar. He whispered something to the lady working there and gave her five double dollars and went out side. As soon as he was gone the lady went over to Vash's table.  
  
"Hey Missy. How are you doing tonight." Vash asked.  
  
"I'm doing good. There's a guy who wants to see you out side with your friends here." Missy told him.  
  
"Really did he say what he wanted?"  
  
"Nope just that he wanted to talk to you." With that Missy took off to help a guy.  
  
"Well I guess we should go and see what this wants." Vash said and got up himself. Manda and Sid followed him.  
  
When they got out side they didn't see anyone. But then a lighter light up. The man was lighting his cigarette. They all turned at the same time ready to pull out their guns on the guy.  
  
"Put those things away. I'm not going to hurt you." The man in the shadows said as he came forward.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Vash asked not ready to let his guard down.  
  
The man noticed this and smiled to him self. "The person who taught you taught you well. I couldn't help but over hear you conversation in there and I'm here to help."  
  
"How can you help us?" Manda asked.  
  
"Well I have more information on Nick then you do."  
  
"How can that be? Nick never told me about anyone else."  
  
"Me and Nick have know each other for a long time, longer than you. I can help because I know how he thinks and I have eyes in the sky to help."  
  
With the last sentence a big hawk came swooping down to the man.  
  
"This is Devil. My hawk, my friend and my eyes in the sky."  
  
The three people looked at each other, trying to decide on weather to trust this stranger. Before they could talk about it though Sid said, "Sure we would love you to come and help us. Mr.….."  
  
"They call me Rick. Just Rick no Mister."  
  
"Okay then Rick we leave in the morning."  
  
"That's fine with me." Rick said and headed off down the street.  
  
The group of three went back into the bar and started to drink and have the best time ever.  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
Ok here is the next chapter. This isn't much of a cliffhanger and its not very long but the next one should be longer. I have left you with things to think about like who is Rick and will they find Nick or not. And what is the connection with Rick and Nick? If your smart you'll get it if you don't you find out in the next chapter. 


	5. A strange journey

****

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't won anything so I can't make money or be famous cept with people here.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Ok I am sorry about something like the whole thing about with story I've had some problems. And I a proud of my self this is my 3rd chapter today. ^_^!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: A strange journey  
  
  
  
As the first light of day started to come to the town you could see a strange group of four people walking out. Two had on trench coats one white and one dark, one staggered a bit and the last all you could see was a black cape with a hood.  
  
"Did we have to get up this early?" Whined the staggering Vash.  
  
"You're the one who agreed to leaving early." Manda said pulling her shades out of her pocket.  
  
"But I didn't think you meant at the butt crack of dawn." He whined some more like a little kid. (He he I love saying that ^_^!)  
  
"Then you need to start think."  
  
'Jeez he such an idiot' Manda mumbled.  
  
"What was that Manda?" Sid asked.  
  
"Nothing just talking to my self."  
  
"Good because it's not nice to call people names."  
  
"Yeah I know and you're always telling me that."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence before Vash started to whine again. This time he was Hungary, and he just got louder when he was told they couldn't stop. Finally Manda couldn't take it anymore, so they stopped. They had packed food and water into the packs that Manda and Sid had and got Vash a pack to carry the other stuff that used to be in theirs. Rick said he didn't need one he had his own way to store things.  
  
The three were getting ready to sit down on the ground to eat when a table appeared.  
  
"What the hell?" Was what Manda and Vash said.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Vash yelled.  
  
"Yeah a table. Thanks Rick!" Sid exclaimed.  
  
"Rick?!" both said.  
  
"Yes with my travels I have learned a thing or two about magic." Rick told them sitting down.  
  
"How did you know it was him?" Manda asked looking at her sister.  
  
"Well he is the only one we don't know much about and I heard him saying the words." She answered.  
  
"You heard me and understood them?" Rick asked the girl from his place from the table.  
  
"Well yeah. Kind of some of the words where hard because the where long."  
  
Rick smiled as he looked at the young blond girl. His smile would have said he knew something if they had been able to see it.  
  
"Has anything happened to you while growing up, anything weird."  
  
"Well Manda's hair change colors and got darker…"  
  
"What else Sid?" Rick asked calmly.  
  
"Nothing else." Sid said quickly  
  
She sat down and brought out the donuts and juice she had. She got some paper cups and plates. She poured the juice and passed the cups around. Vash looked up from where he was sitting staring at the table.  
  
"DONUTS!! YES, YES, YES, YES!" he yelled jumping up and down. It took him a few minutes to calm down and sit down.  
  
When he finally got into his seat he started to drool while looking at the donuts. Sid smiled and reached into her bag and brought out another box. This just made him drool more.  
  
"Here you go they gave me a extra box for you they said you loved them."  
  
Vash's eyes went as big as the sun above them. They had a gleam in them Manda couldn't help but stare at him. He was so cute, but she had only known him for a short while, she couldn't be falling for him. 'Besides he is such a dork, he acts like a little kid and he whines about everything.' She told her self. But part of her wasn't listing.  
  
They finished eating at about seven-thirty that morning and got everything repacked. They headed off, the two sisters looking like gunslingers, the blond haired guy with the read coat, and the stranger that no one really knew a lot about and never remover his cloak. And his hawk Devil. They looked really funny bunch to be together. But one look and you'd think they where the best of friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~ *~~*  
  
Some hours later the small group came to a ruin of an old house that looked like it was burned down long ago.  
  
"Is this the place?" Manda asked looking around.  
  
"Yes this used to be the house and you can see where the crop used to be." Vash said quietly.  
  
As he started to go forward the land around him began to change. The house came back like he remembered it and so was the crop. Vash stared around in aww. His companions were doing the same except Rick. All the things he saw he would have seen if he were with Nick.  
  
"What is this? What's happening?" Vash asked looking at Rick.  
  
"We're reliving what happened years ago when the place was destroyed." Rick told him.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"A spell was triggered when we came and is now showing us the memories of Nick."  
  
"But with this spell the person whose memory we're seeing has to be here." Sid said.  
  
"Yes that is correct Nick is here."  
  
With that Rick pulled back his hood and Vash gasped and fainted right he was standing.  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
Ok here is the next chapter I hope you like it and please yet again forgive me what's happening with my comp I am new at this. My next chapter will take a while I have to think of what to write and get it down, maybe I'll do that tomorrow in class like usual.  
  
  
  
Love always,  
  
Vash club 


	6. Nick's Memories help?

****

Disclaimer: "Yes I Sid own this whole show and I am rich and famous for it! Mwahahahah!!" **SMACk** Nick has hit Sid upside the head.

"You don't own it and you know it!" "Danm you, you have ruined a young girls dream. Okay so I don't own it and never will but cant I dream about it and hope. Maybe one day ill be rich and famous." "That's better love now can we get on with this thing. I want to go out soon?" "Yeah sure here it is."

Authors notes: ok I had trouble but my friend help me a little with this and I would like to thank her, Vash the human typhoon and Sakura*Mota for the reviews they have sent to me. It makes me so happy that I just have to hurry and get things up.

Chapter Six: Nick's Memories help?

*SPLASH*

Vash woke up as the cold water hit his face.

"Ahh. What was that for?" He whined and yelled at the same time about it.

"You fainted you idiot and it was the only way for us to wake you up." Manda told him.

"Oh, I thought I thought Rick was Nick."

"You thought right. He's right here." Sid said pointing to her left.

Vash looked over and would have fainted again if Manda hadn't hit him.

"We don't have time for you to leave us for La la land again." Manda yelled at him.

"Okay if everyone will get quite you'll see what happened here. Then I will tell you what happened in your town," Nick said looking at the twin, " seventeen years ago."

They all watched as a group of men in long robes popped out of nowhere and banged on the door to the house. Nick opened it and said something to them and then they went in.

Then the scene changed again. This time they were in the house. The men who showed up were sitting at the table. Nick was getting coffee from the stove. They were talking about something but the group couldn't hear what was said.

"Why can't we hear them?" Manda demanded.

"Because this only let's us see what happened not hear what's going on." Sid told them.

"That's right but I can tell you what the conversation was about." Nick said still surprised that Sid knew so much about the spell.

"The four who came are the leaders of my clan. They came to ask me to help them look for someone. The one closest to me is telling me that the person they are looking for is really dangerous and needs to be found. But I argued this fact and that made them mad. They said that if I didn't help them then they would take the one thing I loved the most from me." He told them the last part was really quite.

"Rick...uh...Nick what is that?" Vash asked.

"You. They said they would make it so that you would leave. I told them they couldn't but they just laughed at me. See that's what they are doing right now."

Everyone looked at the images. The four images where laughing and Nick started to look very scared. They watched as one of the guys made a fireball appear in his hand. This he sent flying towards the straw mattresses in the corner. The beds caught on fire very quickly. They went from the beds to the walls, which caught after a little. Pretty soon the whole house was on fire, Nick was trying to put it out but the guys grabbed him and they vanished.

Then the group was out side the house again. This time they where watching as Vash came running up to the house shouting. But after a while he gave up knowing that the house couldn't be saved and left. He headed they way they had come earlier. As soon as that happened they group was back to where they had started, standing in front of the brunt down house.

"They made me watch all this from the main tower. They all laughed at me and told me that now I had no choice but to come back and help them." Nick said after a few minutes.

"But what does this all have to do with us?" Manda asked him.

"The person they were looking for was your mom."

"Our mom but why?" Sid asked.

"Your mom was a female wizard the only one with us at the time. She had gone out and fallen in love with a human, and that was something wizards aren't supposed to do. At the time what she didn't know was that the man she had fallen on love with also had the power of telepathy. He could read peoples minds and move things. The council found out that she was going to have child from this guy and considered them to be the trouble. They wanted to have you two for their own but she didn't want them to make you their slaves like they did everyone else that was different. So she ran, she hid in place where no one could find her and if she went to town she never talk to anyone not knowing who was trying to find her. Three months after the council took me I found your mom and that's when I decided to help her. She had been living with your father for a while but he was killed in a gunfight so she was all alone. I stayed with her till she gave birth to you two, I could tell that you would be in danger from the power coming from you. I put a spell on you to hide your powers from everyone that had magic blood in them. Then just so you would be safe we left you on a door step of a family I had been watching. The spell was supposed to kept the powers from you till you where seventeen but it didn't work out and you started to find out about things sooner. When we left you at the house we left the gun knowing at some point you would need them they where your fathers. We left the note for you and I left the extra one so that you would be able to find Vash and then find me. But when things stared to go wrong I started to look for Vash my self. I found him about a month ago but kept hidden from him and watched him. I couldn't go to him till you found him. Now that you know what happened you need to know what's going on. Since you have started to get the powers, which you got from your parents, the council has been looking for you. They want you to come to their side and help them conquer the planet. And they want to arrest me for treason. We can stop them but I need you help with it. Will you help me?"

"Let me get this straight we have powers and a wizard's council is after us. You want us to help and stop them form taking over this planet. Okay I get all that but if all this happened almost eighteen years ago how come you have never aged?" Manda said to Nick.

"It's a thing with us when we hit the age eighteen we stop aging till we give our selves to another. Then we age normally like everyone else."

"Okay I buy that, I'll help you I don't know how but I will. How about you Sid?" Manda asked her sister.

"Yeah sure I would love to help out. But I would like to know what happened to our mom?" Sid said.

"Unfortunately your mom was caught and killed not long after we left you. And for both you to help I will teach you how to use the powers that you have inside you."

"But I don't have any powers it seems Sid got them all and not me."

"But your wrong you have the powers of your father and you can both read minds and each other feelings. That's how you got so good with the guns and that's how you knew that the people who raised you weren't your real folks. But for now we will have to get in to hiding so they don't find us. Come on I know where we can go so they don't find us." Nick said then whistled.

The hawk came flying down and landed on Nick's arm.

"Okay Devil you keep your eyes open for anyone who might be coming after us." He told the bird.

"Hey Nick I though your hawk was Ka?" Vash asked.

"Yes that was his name but he was caught and killed while I fought. He was old any ways so I got a new one and trained him. I believe that Ka's spirit is in Devil." With that Nick started to walk off and the other followed.

To be continued...

Okay I got most of this done in like no time I started it in my history class and finished it here at home. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others. My friend has asked me when am I going to write a lemon and to answer that one may come in a few chapters from now or so I have to think about what I am going to do with it. But please R&R for me and if you can, can you give me some ideas about what to write about because I don't have a clue right now. Well I'll pick my friends brain for a idea and I may get one put up tomorrow or the next day, I hope.

Love always,

Vashclub 


	7. Sid tells all

****

* * *

Disclaimer: OK like always I don't own a thing from Trigun but I do own most of the characters, I just use the show and some other thing to my pleasure.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok I got a review saying that someone loved my interlude so maybe I will put another one up as soon as I get the dreaded writes block. I would love to thank Amanda for it, they make me so happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Sid tells all  
  
  
  
Nick had lead the three friends to a small cave that would suite them for the time being. He told them that he had a spell on it so no one could locate them. They would be safe till they had to move out, but first he had to get the two girls to use their powers to help with what was going to happen.  
  
"Is this where we are going to stay the night?" Vash asked  
  
"Yes it is. It is a place I went to late at night to practice my spells when you went to sleep." Nick told him.  
  
"It don't look very big, will it fit us all?" Manda asked.  
  
"Yes it will. Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Ok what ever you say."  
  
They followed Nick inside and saw what he meant. What looked like a small cave from the out side looked like the inside of a house inside the cave. On one wall was a bookcase will books of all sorts, and the other had a supply of food. There where smaller caves off to the back and they were bedrooms and one was a bath with a shower and all. There was a kitchen that had all a person need. This cave was cozy and had everything even the kitchen sink. The three looked around in aw and couldn't say a word.  
  
"Well you going to come in here or just sit there with your mouth open letting the fly's in?" Nick asked them.  
  
They all promptly closed their mouths and came in. Right after they did the opening to the cave was replaced with solid rock. They all went biserk when the light was cut off. They calmed down when some lights came on.  
  
"What the hell? How are we going to get out of here?" Manda asked ferocious.  
  
"Well all you have to do is ask the door to open if you have to get out. Its just so people going by cant see us." Nick told her.  
  
"Oh that makes sense, but what if you get very closterfobic??" Manda said calm but a little hysterical.  
  
"Well I can put a spell on you so it won't effect you."  
  
"As long as I don't go crazy like I used to when I was younger."  
  
So Nick put a spell that would help her with the closterphiobia for a while. Then he turned to Sid and asked her, "Would you be able to cook something for us?"  
  
"Yeah I can but I don't know what you have here." Sid told him.  
  
"I have everything you need to make meals and plenty of it. Just go in to the kitchen for it and it will be there."  
  
"Okay," was all she said as she went off.  
  
"Now have a seat both of you." Nick told Manda and Vash.  
  
They took seats in the armchairs that where in the room. They sat and watched at Nick light up a cigarette. It took him almost five minutes to talk to them.  
  
"What's happening with you two?" Was all he asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's happening with us? Nothing is I just meet him and I don't even know him. He is a broom-headed dork." Manda said.  
  
"Well have you ever wondered why it was Vash that found you and why I told you to find him?"  
  
"All just a coincident, that all nothing more."  
  
"That's where you are wrong, see all people meet for a reason. In your case you have two reason for meeting Vash, one was to meet me so I could help you with your powers and the other is one that I cant tell you but when you figure it out you wont be able to denie it."  
  
"You can think what ever you want there is nothing going on between us and there never will be." With that Manda stormed off towards the bathroom saying something about taking a shower.  
  
With Vash and Nick alone there was a long silence to where all you could hear was the water running and Sid in the kitchen cooking and humming to her self.  
  
"What is the other reason that I was meant to find Manda and he sister?" Vash asked finally.  
  
"Vash my boy that is something that you have to find out on your own, but I think you already know." Nick said to him.  
  
Vash only nodded his head. He looked around the room some more thinking how it reminded him of the home he shared with Nick when he first came here.  
  
"What's going to happen to us now that we are here?"  
  
"Well I will teach Sid how to use her powers and all the spells she needs to know and Manda what her telepathy can do."  
  
"Ok but what about me?"  
  
"Well for now all you have to do is practice firing that gun and being really good with it."  
  
"But I am already the best on the planet." Vash whined.  
  
"Then I guess you have it easy then. But lets for get about this and you tell me how things have been going for you since you left."  
  
So for the next half-hour or so they talked about what they had been doing. Vash said about trying to find his brother but had stopped after awhile, giving up hope on finding him. Nick told him about all the stuff he had been doing to find out what was happening with the wizard's council. Then they all sat down to a nice hot dinner of steak and fries.  
  
About an hour later when everyone was asleep Sid walked out to the main room and sat down to think. She was think so hard about things that she didn't even know that Nick had joined her in the room. When he asked what she was thinking about she jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you. I heard you come out and I was wondering if something was wrong and if you wanted to talk about it."  
  
"Well… actually there is something I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to tell you with the other around."  
  
"This is a good time they are both asleep. What is it?"  
  
"About what you asked earlier, about if anything happened when I was younger. I lied to you there was something that I have been trying to forget but I cant. When I was younger and we found the note from you I started to have strange dreams. They never scared me but they weren't pleasant one either. They would show me things, and then I would witness them. I never told anyone what was happening." She paused looking at Nick. He nodded and so she went on. "Well there was one about me. I had started to fight a lot with the guys at my school and I saw my self in one of the fights but the this guy was getting the better of me and I kept thinking that I wanted him to leave. Well I thought about that and then he was suddenly gone. No one else was around us at the time so I walked off. I woke up but then that day I was living the dream and then something happened. I was fighting him but I tried to keep the thought of him leaving out of my mind out but it didn't work. He vanished just as he had in the dream, I didn't know where he went at the time but I searched for him all over the place but I couldn't find him so I went home. That night everyone was looking for him he hadn't come home yet. This started to worry me so I went out and helped again, when it started to get late I headed home. When I got there my parents where sitting at the table waiting for me. They told me to sit down, so I did that's when they told be they had found the kid that was missing he been out in the desert and had died of dehydration. I was so shocked to find this out that I ran from the room. I thought the whole night that I was the one who killed him. I was the one who had sent him to the desert. I just couldn't tell them that I had I would have been in big trouble. I started to get more quite every day and I was trying to forget about it but he haunted me in my dreams. I thought I would go crazy, but after a while the dreams started to go away but they are still there when something wrong has happened." She paused again because she had to wipe tears off her face.  
  
"I didn't mean for him to die I just wanted him to get off me." And she fully broke down. Sobs racked her body and Nick was there to comfort her.  
  
"Its all right I don't think it was your fault and I will be able to find out what happened. We can't have it so you won't be able to help us." He said soothingly.  
  
Sid looked up at him and tried to give a smile but sleep had finally gotten to her and she collapsed into his arms. He took her and gently laid her in to bed. Just before he left he whispered in to her ear something to help her sleep.  
  
"Sleep well tonight and all will be over soon. Good-night my love." And left the room to get some sleep him self.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Ok so here is another chapter. This one only took me about an hour to write that just because I am an insomniac. So this was good for me. But anyhoo, what's up with Nick and Sid and what's the other reason Vash and Manda was too meet. Those are things for you to think about till I get the next chapter up and I figure out what's going on fully. Till next time,  
  
  
  
Love Always,  
  
Vashclub 


	8. Loosing immortality

****

Disclaimer: "We are, we are the owners of Trigun. We are, we are owners of Trigun."  
  
Okay so that is a little over exaggerating things a bit 'cause I don't think we own it and don't think we ever will. So just bust my bubble and call me Jack. Destroy a young girl's dream. I also don't own the song I started with; it's from P.O.D's Youth of the Nation. Can't I just own something important?  
  
  
  
A/N: OK this is the first chapter that will have a lemon in it because I was talking to my friend and she wants one put in so I told her that I would get on up. If this don't come out good I'm sorry it's my first time writing something like this. I am glade some like my stories and I will soon have another one up, but you have to read it and find out what it's about. ^_^!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Loosing immortality   
  
  
  
Nick hadn't slept a wink from talking with Sid about what had happened. He had been thinking about how she could have done that and why she was supposed to be with him. 'She couldn't have been that power full to have made a kid vanish, it had to be someone else.' He thought to him self. He got up and went to his books and looked at all of them. He grabbed the one he wanted and went back to his seat.  
  
He scanned through them for the better part of the night. It was close to dawn when he found what he had been looking for. This book told him all he need to know about what other wizards could do. He was reading a part that told that the only people that could make people disappear and reappear where ones that had been trained to do so. This proved that Sid couldn't have done that to the boy, someone else had to. But who? Nick was doing this when everyone came out of the rooms.  
  
"Hey Nick, didn't you sleep?" Vash asked him.  
  
"Yeah but I was up early looking things up to start Sid on today. And I want you and Manda to practice gun fighting today." Nick said looking up from his book. He walked over to the bookcase and put it back.  
  
"Now time for some breakfast. What will it be?"  
  
"Donuts!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
"Eggs and bacon and coffee." Manda said.  
  
"Just some toast with jam for me." Sid said.  
  
"Okay." And with a wave of his hand all they wanted appeared on the table before them.  
  
"Wow. How come you didn't do that last night?" Manda asked.  
  
"'Cause we weren't in a hurry like today." Nick told her. "Now eat so we can start."  
  
Everyone dug into his or her food. Vash had downed the whole box of Donuts in no time and started to become impatient having to wait for Manda. He was constantly fighting in his seat till she finally got done with her food. He jumped up and started to head to where the door should be. But he stopped half way there; one because he forgot where it was and two Nick was staring at him.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Vash wined.  
  
"No except you aren't going out there. You will be in the practice room here in the cave so you won't be found." Nick told him.  
  
"Oh, and where would that be?" Manda asked.  
  
"Through that door." Nick said and pointed to a door that hadn't been there before.  
  
Vash and Manda walked through it and started to argue about their guns. (Vash saying his angel arm was better and Manda saying hers was.) (A/N: I just found out that Vash's and Knives guns where called angel arms, I'm just a blond sorry. ^_^!)  
  
Nick turned back to Sid and waved his book over to him that he had been reading. He flipped to the page that he had been reading and then gave it to her. She read it over then looked at him.  
  
"What does this mean?" She asked.  
  
"It means that you couldn't have made that kid disappear. You have to be taught it and you didn't even know you could do magic before. I just don't know who would have done it."  
  
"So I'm not responsible for it?"  
  
"No you're not, someone did it so you would be scared. They are probably the ones giving you the dreams. Okay but now lets get on with getting you trained." He said and with another wave of his hand the table and it contents where gone.  
  
"We're going to start with the basic. You are going to lean how to use your energy to makes things move. Then well get on to learning spells." With that they started.  
  
They had been working for almost two hours straight and Sid was learning fast. Soon she was able to make most of the objects in the room go from one end to the other. When Nick thought that she had this down good he started to show her spell that where simple. These took more time 'cause she had to get the pronunciation right to get them right. By the time they had gotten through with the first couple of spells it was time for lunch. Nick made a table of ham and potatoes appear.  
  
"Now I want you to reach out to you sister and tell her that the food is ready." Nick told her.  
  
"Why can't we go in and get them?" she asked.  
  
"Because when they are practicing with guns you don't want to go in there."  
  
"Okay." With that she reached out and concentrated on her sister. Soon she was in her sister's mind. She told her that they needed to come back for lunch. As soon as she had done this and came back Nick had sat down.  
  
"Good we have to work on that too so it don't take so long."  
  
With in five minutes Vash and Manda where there. They went to clean up and then eat. As they ate Sid told them what she had learned to do and showed them. She had made Vash's plate lift in the air till he started to wine about it so she let it down.  
  
"That's very good sis. You still learn fast." Manda said very proud of her.  
  
When they where done and everything had been taken away Nick had Vash and Sid got to practice with the guns so he could start with Manda. Teaching Manda would be a little easier only 'cause she didn't have that much to learn. They spent an hour going over the basics, these she took in and learned almost as fast as her sister had.  
  
When he thought she knew what she was doing she had her try what her sister was doing. Surpassingly she got this part down very well. Then after an hour on that he had he sit and read what some card said. This she also was able to do. Then he had her start to read minds. But with this she had some problems. She could get to her sister fine but when trying to someone else she had problems and couldn't get in to them. They practiced till almost nightfall; she was getting better at it but was having problems with Vash's mind.  
  
They finally stopped when Vash and Sid came out because they where hungry. They sat down to another delicious dinner of fish and baked potatoes. They all ate well and then went to bed. All except Nick who sat up thinking of what he had found out. He couldn't think of who would have known that the twins had been in that town. He was still thinking this over when a shadow appeared at the doorway of one of the rooms. It was Sid.  
  
"Nick is that you?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Huh? Yeah its me Sid." He said to her. "Why aren't you in bed? You need to get you sleep."  
  
"I know but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you and didn't get a chance today when we where working."  
  
"Well have a seat and talk to me now."  
  
Sid moved to the chair closest to him and sat down. At first she was quite like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say and how to say it. Finally she came right out and said what was on her mind.  
  
"Last night when you put me in bed did you mean what you said?"  
  
"What do you mean what I said?" he asked surprised, she had been sleeping how could she have know what he said to her.  
  
"When you called me love. Do you mean you love me?"  
  
"How did you know what I said. You where sleeping."  
  
"Actually I can still hear what's going on around me and I told you that I can have dreams telling what is happening. Well I had one of you doing that."  
  
"Yes I meant it but I didn't want you to know. I guess it's an attraction thing with the magic. And its what's meant to happen. Now I would like to ask you why you agreed so fast to let me come with you when you didn't know me."  
  
"Well it was one of those things I just knew and I felt that I had to be with you for some reason. Now I now why. I was meant to fall in love with you just like Manda with Vash."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I was able to read it in my sisters mind and she told me about the talk you had last night while I was cooking. She really does like him though she just wont admit it to her self."  
  
"You are very smart you know that."  
  
"Sometimes, yeah."  
  
Sid stood up and walked over to the man she knew she had strong feelings for and bent and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back but with more passion then she had started with. He stood up and broke the kiss, he then bent down and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
All she could do was node her head. He lifter her up and took her back to a bed room and put up a spell that would make it so the other two couldn't hear them if they got loud. He gently put her down on his bed and started to kiss her neck gently. He worked his way down to her stomach and started kiss that to. He then started to unbutton the light shirt that she wore to bed. Once he got it undone and slipped it off her, for a moment he just stared at her. She had a beauty that he had never know before. His mind was taken from his thoughts as she pulled him back down to her and kissed him like he had done earlier. That just made him grow harder with anticipation.  
  
As he kissed and teased her breast he found his hands roaming down to her sweet passage. He could feel her wetness and knew that she was ready for him. 'But not just yet.' He thought to her self. He was still teasing her hardened nipples when she felt start to rub on her secret spot. She moaned low in her throat. He took this as a sign and slipped a finger in to her well-wet passage. She felt this and gasped out loud. She was feeling things that she had never felt before.  
  
While he had been going on with his own movements her hands had found there way to his pants that he still had on. It took her a minute to get them unbuttoned. When he felt her do this he pulled his finger out of her and finished slipping the pants off. He laid back down on her and started to nip at her neck again. He wanted to do this with out hurting her but knew it couldn't be helped.  
  
"I'm sorry love but this may hurt a little and I don't want it to. Don't think about it and it will be over soon." With that he let his mouth take over hers and as their tongues where trying to take over the other he slid in to her as fast as he could. She gasped out loud as best she could but he didn't break stride. As soon as he was in her he moved at a slow pace to get the feel of her. She was tight just as a girl of her age should be. He started to move fast, as he couldn't wait to come in side her and maker his own.  
  
As he reached his peak and she hers she let out a scream of pure pleasure. He could feel her passage tremor as she hit her orgasm. She let him know that she had hit her peak and he new he had to as he gave a shout of his own as he came in side her. He rolled over to her side panting for breath, both dripping with sweat. She was running her hands threw his hair.  
  
"I love you Nick." Sid whispered to him as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." He said and they both slept like that threw out the night.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Well I hope you liked that. I had fun writing this, as it was my first time doing something like this. Please tell me what you thought I would like to know. And yes I will have another one like this but with Vash and Manda, or my friend will kill me. But to also let you know I will have a new story up soon, my friend likes it so far. I got mad when she told me Wolfwood dies so I thought of a story where he don't die. But that's all I'm going to say you have to read it if you want to find out more.  
  
  
  
Love Always,  
  


Vashclub


End file.
